Astronomical (Revised)
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: Alternate Reality-What happens when a stubborn student and an arrogant teacher's assistant clash?!?! EPILOGUE is NOW HERE!!! If you want a sequel, I need to see REVIEWS!!!! ^_^ Arigato minna!!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:   
  
Hello Hello minna!!! Yep, this is Rosetta, now known as the Midnight Dreamer (thanx Lady Ci!) with another fic for ya. I'm gonna try to give you something that will have you coming back for more :-) I think that this one will be an alternate reality fic (gotta love 'em). I won't tell you the plot, because that takes away from the fun of reading the story, don't you agree?   
  
Before I go, I want to let those that don't know is that 'TA' stands for Teacher's Assistant. When you get to university, you will encounter many of those!!! :-p  
  
If you want to see more, I need to get email(my best friend!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, enough said  
  
  
Title: Astronomical-Prologue (Serena's First Impressions)  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat at her desk staring blankly at the computer screen. " Why did I ever pick this major in the first place?" *Because you wanted to prove to everyone that you are not the ditz they believe you to be, and you LOVE it!* an inner voiced whispered into her weary brain. Looking once again at the equations on the screen in front of her, Serena decided that she needed a little break. With that, she got up from her desk and went over to the window to look at the star-studded night sky.  
  
Leaning her head against the cool windowpane, she let out the stress that had been building up during the day. As she starts to wind down, her mind thinks back to the incident in astronomy class last month(AN: yes, Serena uses her noodle!). The one that is the cause for the all the tension that she has been feeling for the past couple of days. " I guess that it is kind of rude to call him an "incident". 'Conceited jerk' would fit much better." she grinned. As she looks to the nightly heavens above, she contemplates on the event that just might change her life...  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
"Today class, I would like to make an announcement. Your current TA, Greg has had to resign from the university for personal reasons." A collective gasp went up from the class. "However, this will not stop the amount of homework that you will receive." the professor chuckled, him being the only one to get the joke. After clearing his throat a couple of times, he continued. "We have been fortunate enough to get a replacement on such short notice. Class, may I introduce to you, Darien Centuri, a student from my advanced graduate class. Darien, would you like to say a few words?" The professor proceeded to give Darien the floor. "Well, I guess all I can say is that I'm glad to be here and I hope to assist all of you in any way that I can." Darien returned to his seat in the front row.  
  
" Well, it seems that we have a new handsome TA Sere, what you think?" asked Mina (AN: had to put her in, she my favorite scout ;-) "That he is just another 'I think that I am superior' TA", Serena replied. Mina giggled at that, but unfortunately brought attention to her and Serena. "Is there a problem, ladies?", the professor inquired with an eyebrow raised. "No sir. There seems to be a little dust in the air. We're sorry for interrupting", Serena said, looking at the face of Darien Centuri, staring back at her before he turned around.  
  
After class was over, Serena made it a point to introduce herself to Darien. "Hello Darien, I hope that you will be able to help me with my homework in the near future.", she smiled. Darien regarded her coolly and stiffly replied, "It's Mr. Centuri and I will be sure to assist you in any way that I can. By the way, it would be great if you wouldn't distract the other students from their studies. Some people are actually interested in the material being taught." Serena was taken aback. He made her feel insecure, and that was one emotion that she didn't want! *What got his boxers in a bunch* she thought as she mumbled "Thanks" and walked out the room.  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
"I refuse for him to get to me!" Serena exclaimed. After taking another look out into the night sky, she turns around and approaches the dreaded machine once more. *Even if I have to stay up all night to finish this, I will. I will not settle for anything below an 'A' on this assignment. That should wipe the smirk off his face.* As the night wore on, she worked until the first rays of dawn begin to rise over the horizon. With a yawn, she printed her assignment, stapled, and placed it in her notebook. Stretching, she got up from her desk and flopped on her bed. *That should be enough for Mr. 'I want perfection' Centuri. I will win this battle....* were Serena's last thoughts as she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
*I can't believe it! I stay up until 4 o'clock in the morning and all I get is a B-! This has to be a mistake. I checked and double-checked before I turned this assignment in. I will NOT accept this grade...it seems that have to have a talk with Mr. Centuri about this...* Serena fumed. She then proceeded to shoot daggers at the back of Darien's head. She was so upset, that she didn't even hear the professor dismiss the class. She still sat there as Darien began to gather his things to leave. Suddenly, he turned around and noticed that Serena was still in her seat staring at something. *Seems she has spaced out. Well, I guess I should go see what the problem is* Darien thought to himself. Climbing the lecture hall steps, he finally reached her seat. "Miss Taylor, what seems to be the problem?" *You're about to find out, BUDDY!* "It seems that you have given me a grade that I don't feel I deserve" Serena replied. "Is that so....well how about you come to my office and see if we can clear up this confusion?" Darien inquired. *He sure is arrogant, but cute* "Thank you Mr. Centuri, this won't take but a minute. Alright, I 'm ready...lead the way." Serena said as she and Darien left the classroom together.  
  
  
  
  
to be continued  
  
Next Time: Darien's First Impressions....  
  
  
  
Alright, I know that this is not a great beginning , but believe me that it will get better, onegai?!?!??!?   
  
Ja ne!  
  
Midnight Dreamer  
(madintellect@hotmail.com)  



	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna...it's the Midnight Dreamer with the first chapter  
of Astronomical! Like I said in the prologue, it starts to pick   
up a bit ( and hopefully) the plot will start forming.   
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
** **=thoughts within thought (you'll get it!)  
  
  
  
Title: Astronomical- Darien's First Impression  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
  
  
  
Last Week  
  
*Finally a moment to relax....* Darien sighed in contentment as he walked around the campus. Glancing at the trees whose leaves were aflame with color, he continued walking and thinking about the good luck that had come his way recently. * I can't believe that I finally got the grant for my research...now I will be able to continue my work on supernovas and now I'm a TA...this is definitely my week!.* As he was walking across the quad, he spotted something or rather someone that caught his attention almost immediately. Long blond hair shone as if it was a source of light. Her face reminded Darien of an angel in a long ago dream. Glasses that were perched prettily on here nose as she read a book, seemed to add to the innate charm that the woman possessed. As he ventured closer, he noticed that there was a slight smile on her face and at that moment he wished he could meet that smile face to face. Out of habit he glanced at his watch and realized that he was late for his meeting with Professor Davis. *Maybe, I'll see her again...I sure hope I do.* Darien concluded as he made his way to the physics building.  
  
Class, same week  
"Today class, I would like to make an announcement. Your current TA, Greg has had to resign from the university for personal reasons." A collective gasp went up from the class. "However, this will not stop the amount of homework that you will receive." the professor chuckled, him being the only one to get the joke. After clearing his throat a couple of times, he continued. "We have been fortunate enough to get a replacement on such short notice. Class, may I introduce to you, Darien Centuri, a student from my advanced graduate class. Darien, would you like to say a few words?" The professor proceeded to give Darien the floor. * I guess that's my cue. As Darien stood and turned around, he looked around the classroom. Instant recognition hit when he saw the same girl that he seen a few days ago. *What is she doing in here? **Idiot, she's a student** Oh......well, I guess my luck had to run out sometime. It would not do for a BRAND NEW TA to be attracted to a student. I will just have to build up some defenses then.* After Darien gave his little speech, the professor continued class.   
  
A couple of minutes later, giggles were heard from the middle of the room. Everyone turned to see who was making the noise, Darien included. "Is there a problem, ladies?" the professor asked. "No sir. There seems to be a little dust in the air. We're sorry for interrupting" the girl replied. Darien was gazing at the girl. * How can anyone produce a voice that so angelic......* Suddenly he realized that she was staring back him, so he turned around before she could she the faint blush on his face. Darien was never so happy to see the class dismissed that he almost flew out the door but was detained by some of the students that wanted to introduce themselves. Being polite and cordial he smiled and shook hands.   
Just when he thought that he was done with everyone, he heard a voice say, "Hello Darien, I hope that you will be able to help me with my homework in the near future." she smiled. * I can't believe that this angel is talking to me...wait a minute Centuri, you need to get the defenses up, so start building!* "It's Mr. Centuri and I will be sure to assist you in any way that I can. By the way, it would be great if you wouldn't distract the other students from their studies. Some people are actually interested in the material being taught." After that getting a look of irritation and a mumbled "Thanx", she left the class, with Darien's eyes following her exit all the way.  
  
  
Darien's Office  
  
"Mr. Centuri, I don't understand why I received a B- on   
this assignment, when I double checked all the answers and   
showed my work. Furthermore....." Serena began to state her case  
over the current injustice that she felt was committed against her  
by Darien Centuri. As Serena was talking, Darien had seemed to   
put up a face of indifference to her ranting. However, this was  
only a facade to his thoughts. *Where did she get eyes so blue?  
She looks so cute when she doesn't get her way. Her hair is so   
shiny...I wonder how many brushstrokes it takes for it to be that way,   
and let's not forget that body.....whoa there!! She's your student now,   
so you have to stop that train right there!* As he came to this conclusion, he realized that Serena was staring at him.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Taylor. My mind seemed to be elsewhere. Could you please repeat yourself? Darien asked. Serena looked at him incredulously.* I sit here for five minutes and tell him everything that I could think of to boost my grade and he doesn't even have the common DECENCY to listen to me?!?! Maybe I should try the direct approach.  
  
  
"What do you have against me , Mr. Centuri? Please tell me   
because I don't understand why you pick on me. If it's not during our  
lab session, you are tearing my homework to pieces because it is not the way you want it, or in other words, PERFECTION! Just because you were able to enter university at the age of 16 (AN: yeah, he skipped some grades), enrolled in the graduate honors curricula, and known as the resident brain on campus, does NOT give you the right to look down on me and overcriticize my work!" Serena finally gave herself time to take a breath.  
  
*Well, one reason is that you are my student*, but this did not pass Darien's lips. Instead, with one eyebrow raised, Darien inquired, "Are you finished now Miss Taylor? Well, it seems that you have done your research...how did you find out all that information? "Well....umm....it's kinda well known facts around campus, Serena stuttered. "Is that so...news sure does travel fast around here. Well, to answer your question I have absolutely nothing against you, *Liar* but I do know that you aren't careful with your work." Darien told her. "What do you mean?" asked Serena. " You seem to make very simple mistakes in your calculations and that seems to throw everything off." Darien retorted. Serena thought on this, and at once her frown turned into a grin as she asked. "Well, since you are the class TA would you mind helping me with this problem?" *Hell YES!* was the instant decision Darien's mind came to. However, his mouth had other ideas. " Sure, that is the purpose of my job isn't it?" Darien replied sarcastically. " That it is, that it is...I would like to get started as soon as possible. Will tomorrow after class be alright with you?" she asked. * She makes the question sound so simple. I swear I would slap myself in the mouth if I could......me offering her help, knowing it was just an excuse to see here one on one again....Darien you need to stall for time, try to get used to the situation...* , but once again his mouth betrayed him and he heard himself say, "That will be fine." At his agreement, Serena stood up and said, "Good...I guess that I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Mr. Centuri", she waved as she walked out the door. Once Darien heard her heels clicking down the hall at a safe distance, he thought to himself, *I think I'm gonna have to build my defenses out of stronger stuff to be able to survive this*. After letting out a long breath, he just looked out the window, hoping that he will be better prepared for the battle tomorrow.  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
Hey minna-chan! This is the Midnight Dreamer coming with another installment of Astronomical. I must say that all you have been really helpful and encouraging, and I want to take this time to say THANX (you know who you are).   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and I don't have any money!  
  
Astronomical: Chapter 2 (The Beginning)  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating G  
  
Campus, Late Afternoon  
  
When Serena left Darien's office, she decided to take a walk around campus, admiring the fall scenery around her . Plus, it gave her a chance to replay the events that happened earlier. *Well, that went better than expected, but I wonder why he kept spacing out. For a genius, it seems that he doesn't have it all. However, despite all this, he is dangerously attractive. If he wasn't such a stick in the mud, I would be in BIG trouble. I wonder what Mina, self proclaimed Goddess of Love, would say to all this. Knowing her, she would probably try to come up with a way to get us together, as if that would happen in 1000 years. Well, enough dwelling on that, I'll go see if the others want to go to dinner...but I'm gonna have to convince them to go off campus first.* With this last thought, Serena headed towards her friends dorm buildings. When she rounded them all up, they all to the supermarket to get groceries, since Lita offered to fix dinner. Serena was grateful to hear this. Especially after the last experience with cafeteria food. *Ugh, that was disgusting....my parents a huge tuition bill but they can't improve on the food...goodness*  
  
Serena's Room, Late Night  
  
* At first I was really grateful for getting a room by myself, (AN: believe me, when you live on campus, this is the ULTIMATE goal!...sorry, I just felt compelled to say that...back to the story) but I get lonely at times. I sometimes wish that I had roommate so I could have late night 'girl-talk' sessions with......but maybe it is for the best. I am graduating, and I need to concentrate on getting into graduate school.* With these thoughts, Serena attempted to go to sleep, but she was tossing and turning and it seemed her brain didn't want to shut down. *Why am I so restless?!?!? For the first time in years, I was in bed BEFORE midnight, but I can't go to sleep. Maybe a little stargazing will do the trick.   
  
Serena approached the bay window on the side of her room and lifted her face to the night sky. It seems that the full moon was trying to fight with the clouds that were trying to diminish it glow, but as Serena sat down, the clouds seemed to miraculously disappear, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the young woman's face. As the clouds passed she was able to see all the constellations in all their midnight glory. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to see the mysteries that stars seem to hold...." She continued to sit on the window seat, and let the moonlight bathe her in its serene glow. After a couple of minute, she allowed her mind to drift, and invariably they ended up on a subject that she didn't even want to comtemplate.  
  
*C'mon Sere, you know the real reason that you can't go to sleep is because a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed, chiseled faced TA is imprinted on your brain.* "What am I thinking...and why don't I see a problem with it? TA's and students are not allowed to have relationships anyway, so that can never happen", Serena concluded. However that did not stop the images of his face popping in her mind. "Maybe it's just an infatuation with his looks...yeah that's it. I think that this tutoring thing just might do the trick to get these feelings out of my system, because I'm sure his personality will kill all them once I spend enough time in his company." Stretching, Serena got up from her perch near the window, walked back over to her bed, and shortly went to sleep.   
  
  
  
Darien's Office, Next Day  
  
This was one of the rare instances that Darien Centuri was nervous. In less than thirty minutes, his most difficult challenge was going to come through his door: Serena Taylor. *Why does that girl affect me so?* **Probably because she is the first person to question you about your actions and not be intimidated by you** *Oh shut up!* Darien couldn't believe that his subconscious could be so vocal about his feelings towards his student. *yeah, I have to remember that she is a STUDENT!*   
  
As Darien, turned back to his computer screen, he heard his door open and close. He looked up with a ready smile on his face thinking that it was one of his colleagues, but the smile died a small death as he realized that the person standing before him was none other than, Serena. *Does she realize how beautiful she is....* was all that Darien could think about at the time. "Hello, Mr. Centuri, I know that I'm early, but I was just anxious to get started" *I also wanted to see you again, but you don't need to know that* Serena smiled as she watched the smile die from his face. *My goodness looks even better with a smile....but I knew that minor miracle wouldn't last long* "Well, hello Ms. Taylor. Please sit down.   
  
Serena made herself comfortable in the chair across from his desk. *Well, I guess that it's up to me to get it started* "Mr. Centuri, first I would like to thank you for agreeing to tutor me, I know that you already have a pressing schedule as is......" Serena started, but Darien cut her off. "No problem, Ms. Taylor. I just hope that I will be able to help with anything you find difficult, especially since you are graduating this semester." "How do you know that?" Serena exclaimed. " I have my ways too, Ms. Taylor. Now, why don't we get started." Darien suggested.  
  
  
The next few weeks passed without incident. Serena would come to Darien's office in the afternoon, get tutored for 2 hours, then leave. The only problem, was that both parties were starting to feel things that shouldn't be felt between a mentor and a student. So it was no surprise that something would happen between them, that they wold not be able to forget.....  
  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
  
  
HA HA HA HA HA....my first cliffhanger (I'm so proud of myself). Anyway, if you want to know what happens, I need email!!!! Once again, thanx for the feedback I have received so far!!  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:   
  
Happy Holidays minna!!! Midnight Dreamer here with another chapter of Astronomical. I've gotten some very good feedback from the previous chapters and I am glad that you are enjoying this story so far. As for the story, about two months has past and our favorite couple has gotten to know each other and are on a first name basis (only outside the class!). I had to speed things up a little bit, so forgive me!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine after all. I found out that it's owned by Naoko Takeuchi and some big corporations in Japan and the US. So don't sue me, because all you'll get is some empty pizza boxes. :-)  
  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
** **=conscience  
  
Astronomical: Chapter 3 (Dreams Come True)  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:  
  
  
  
It was a normal wintry day in November. Tree branches were covered with ice, the winter sun was trying to make an appearance through the clouds, and students were walking briskly around the campus. Never one to mind the cold, Serena took all this in, sat down on a bench, and sighed at the feeling of peace that seemed to fill her being. She was graduating in less than a month, receiving top marks in all her classes, and was getting tutored by the most attractive man that has ever walked the earth. Serena didn't bother to deny that she was SERIOUSLY attracted to Darien. In fact, she had her suspicions that he felt the same way...  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"No Serena....you forgot to divide by the velocity again. Try doing that and I think that you will get the RIGHT answer," Darien said as he looked over her work. Once Serena did that, she could only grin. "Thanks Darien, it seems that you were right again. Can we take a break now?" Serena said as she rubbed her weary eyes. "Sure, do you want to look through the telescope again?" "Of course!" Serena jumped up and rushed over to the adjoining room that held the gigantic telescope of the university observatory, where most of the tutoring sessions have been taking place recently. *This is so much better than looking out my window and is also a great distraction from looking at Darien most of the time* Serena mused as she looked to the heavens.  
  
After a couple of minutes she pulled away from the telescope so that she could ask Darien about something that she had seen. However, when she lifted her head, she found that he was already looking her way, with a strange light in his eyes. As she kept staring her gaze started to travel down to land on his lips. *I wonder what his lips would feel like against my own* When she realized the turn her thoughts had taken, she blushed slightly and turned back to the telescope lens. Fifteen minutes passed, when Serena announced that it was time for her to leave. As she said this, she thought she saw a slight frown cross Darien's features, but quickly dismissed it and put it down to her sleepiness. "Well, I'll see you on Wednesday, same time same place, okay?" Darien asked. "Yep, I'll be here....umm see you then." Serena stammered as she rushed out the door.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
As Serena, she glanced at her watch at and realized that if she didn't book it, she would be late for her tutoring session. "That's what I get for daydreaming.....now I might get a lecture on punctuality liked I did the last time", Serena said to herself as she rose from the bench and walked towards Darien's office.  
  
  
Darien's Office  
  
As Darien was typing up the last few notes on his research, his door burst open and in came Serena Taylor breezing through the door, bringing the smell of springtime with her. "Hey Darien....oops, I mean Mr. Centuri." *Is it just me, or does he look better and better...* Serena thought to herself. "You don't have to call me Mr. Centuri in here, Serena. Most of the other graduate students have left for an important conference, so it is just you and me today. Is that alright?" "No problem for me. Let me just pull out my books and let's get started." As Serena was preparing for the session, Darien had to prepare himself for the effects that came with spending time with Serena. *Alright Centuri, she is YOUR student...**even though she has turned out to be the girl of your dreams** Do you ever shut up? ** Not when I'm right** Oh...go to he...* "I'm ready Darien, where do you want to start?" With that question, Darien snapped out of his reverie, and proceeded to get down to work.   
  
It was a long five hours, as Darien tried to help Serena prepare for the final that was coming up in the class. He kept drilling her and shooting questions at her non-stop. After a particularly hard section of material, both of them decided that they needed a break. As Serena glanced at her watch she was surprised to see how much time has flown by. "It's ten o'clock already.....oh my goodness, and I didn't even eat dinner yet. Say, Darien, would you mind sharing a pizza with me. We are taking a break, and you haven't eaten either" * Now maybe we can have a REAL conversation that doesn't involve equations* "As long as you let me chip on the costs." *Nice going Centuri....get to know her a little better and fall deeper in love than you already are....HOLD UP!!!! LOVE?!??!??!?* With these thoughts, Darien started to pale, which Serena didn't miss. "Darien, are you okay? Is something wrong?" "N..no Serena, I guess that I'm just tired. Why don't you go and order and I'll try to scrounge up some drinks, alright?" With that said, Darien walked out the office looking for the closest vending machine, leaving Serena to order the pizza. * I really wonder what is bothering him....* Serena thought as she dialed Papa John's.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the pizza was delivered and two people immediately set upon the task of demolishing it. After about four slices, Darien was stuffed. However, when he looked over at Serena, he couldn't help but smile at the picture she made. She looked like a chipmunk that was storing food for the winter. When she finally swallowed the last bite, she had a bit a sauce on the side of her mouth. Chuckling, Darien went to wipe it off at the same time Serena reached up with her own napkin. What happened next would be engraved on their minds for days to come.  
  
As their hands touched, there was a current of electricity that burned through the both of them. The smiles that were on their lips seemed to fade as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Minute by minute, it seemed that their faces inched closer and closer until all they saw was each other. With all logic, thrown out the window, their lips met in a tentative kiss. However, it did not stay that way for long. When their lips met, Darien and Serena both felt the longing that they had been trying to supress for months come to the surface.  
  
*This is so much better than all the dreams I've had...* Serena thought blissfully as she slipped her arms around his neck, in order to bring him closer for a more passionate embrace. *What in the world is going on here, and why does it seem so right* were Darien's thoughts as he complied to the gentle urging of Serena's arms and started to deepen the kiss. As the minutes ticked by, the kiss grew hotter and hotter until eventually, they had to come up for air. As they ended the kiss, they both looked into each other eyes, for long moments and letting the reality of the situation set in. Finally, Darien broke the silence.  
  
"You do know that this cannot happen again Miss Taylor.....* Darien started. As he continue to talk, he slowly saw the light in Serena's eyes begin to dull and finally fade out. *You idiot, now look what you've done*, but before he could fix this, Serena spoke up. "I am extremely sorry, for what just happened. I..I...I'll go now." Serena rushed to get around the office gathering up her things. Before Darien could say another word, she was out the door, slamming it shut behind her, running towards her room.  
  
  
Serena's Room  
  
*I should have known, I should have known, I should have known! What did I expect? For him to declare that he loved me and would quit his job so that we could be together. Yeah right Sere. Like your dreams ever come true.* Tears started to wet her pillow as she let out the despair she felt. *How am I supposed to face him now? I KNOW that I love him, probably loved him for some time now. This kiss just solidified that fact, but I know that he doesn't hold the same feelings towards me. I guess that I will just have to avoid him and hopefully forget about him. Now that is gonna be harder than taking physics.* With these last thoughts, Serena rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
  
What's going to happen now? If you want to find out, stay tuned. Plus it also is good to drop a line and tell me how you like it so far. Please send all comments, suggestions, questions and flames to madintellect@hotmail.com Feedback is always good, but no feedback equals writer's block. Thanx minna!!  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~  



	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  
  
It's me again. Nothing really to say this time, except that you will see a reappearance of the other girls in this chapter. Hope you like and don't forget...FEEDBACK.....FEEDBACK....FEEDBACK! I want to say thanx to Maria Green, Usagi Bunny, Diana Moon, Queen Sereya, and of course Lady Ci for the encouragement, because I would have probably stopped after Chapter 1. If I forget to mention you, blame my head and not my heart. Enjoy minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not my creation. I already called Santa and he said the it belongs to somebody named Naoko Takeuchi and some other big corporations. Oh well, doesn't hurt to ask. If I'm using a storyline like yours, I sorry for that too...so don't sue me cause I'll you'll get is some empty pizza boxes.  
  
" "=dialogue  
* *=thoughts  
** **=conscience  
  
  
Title: Astronomical-Chapter 4 (Secrets Revealed)  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Next Day  
  
First thing that Serena did was call Mina and asked her to do her a favor. " Hey Mina....oh I'm sorry that I woke you up. It's me, Serena.....I know, I know that I haven't spent time with you are the girls lately, and I will make up for that but listen, I need to ask you a question. Alright here it is...could you take my work to our physics class for the next week and bring notes to me? I promise that I will explain later this afternoon.....thanks so much, sweetie. Love ya like a sister...bye. *Good, now I have at least a week to gather my thoughts and come up with a plan of action. However there is no way that I am facing him until I feel strong enough. What happened still confuses me.......*  
  
  
Flashback  
  
As their hands touched, there was a current of electricity that burned through the both of them. The smiles that were on their lips seemed to fade as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Minute by minute, it seemed that their faces inched closer and closer until all they saw was each other. With all logic, thrown out the window, their lips met in a tentative kiss. However, it did not stay that way for long. When their lips met, Darien and Serena both felt the longing that they had been trying to supress for months come to the surface.  
  
*This is so much better than all the dreams I've had...* Serena thought blissfully as she slipped her arms around his neck, in order to bring him closer for a more passionate embrace.   
  
End Flashback  
  
*Then he had to go and start thinking again and open his BIG mouth......*  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"You do know that this cannot happen again Miss Taylor.....* Darien started. As he continue to talk, he slowly saw the light in Serena's eyes begin to dull and finally fade out. *You idiot, now look what you've done*, but before he could fix this, Serena spoke up. "I am extremely sorry, for what just happened. I..I...I'll go now." Serena rushed to get around the office gathering up her things. Before Darien could say another word, she was out the door, slamming it shut behind her, running towards her room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
*There is no way that I can go to class and face him after what happened. I hope that the girls can help me on this one.*  
  
  
Classroom....That Day  
  
  
"Alright class, we will begin the day's lesson with vectors. If you have been reading..." the professor said as he started class.  
However, it seemed that one particular person, namely Darien Centuri, was highly distracted, and it was beginning to attract attention. *Where in the world is she? She is hardly ever late to class and if she is, she is certainly here before the Davis starts the lecture material. I just have to see her. I can't get her, THAT kiss, and the feelings that went along with it out of my mind. However, I wish I could shut out that look in her eyes, when I opened my BIG mouth... * Darien didn't snap out of his little world, until he heard his name being called. "Mr. Centuri.......Mr. Centuri......DARIEN!" Now that got his attention. "Y...y..yes?" "Class has been over for the last ten minutes, and I was wondering if you wanted to leave or stay here and bed down for the night." the professor smiled at him. "Oh..oh...excuse me professor. I'm sorry for spacing out like that" Darien sheepishly replied. "It's just that I have been under a lot of stress lately with my research, trying to get it published and preparing for graduation, etc." "Oh, so the boy wonder is human after all. It's not a crime to not be able to do everything all the time. Take some time to enjoy life while your young, because you might just regret it later in life. Take from someone who knows. No one your age should be so stuffy and so stressed. See you Wednesday Darien." the professor called out as he left the room, leaving Darien to contemplate his words.  
  
*Maybe I should try to slow down a little bit...take time to smell the roses... (AN: I couldn't help putting that in there!)but with my research and everything else, I don't see how that is possible. Plus, I have this new situation with Serena that I have resolve, or else I'll have a lot of sleepless nights like I had last night ahead of me. I know, I'll call her and ask her to meet me, in neutral territory, so we both won't be tempted. Yeah...that's what I'll do* Now that he had a solution, Darien packed up his things and went straight to the observatory.  
  
  
  
Student Union...Later That Day  
  
"And that is the end of it...what do you think?" Serena asked her four friends, who had looks of equal shock on their faces. Mina was the first to recover. "Sere, I can't believe you've been holding out on us so long. This has been going on for months and now you are just telling us?" she stopped when she took a pause for air. "I didn't want to tell anyone, because I thought that it was just a passing phase, you know the whole handsome teacher and lovestruck student scenario, but now, I'm not so sure. I think that my feelings run deeper than the average crush. It also doesn't help that he is only 2 years older than me" Serena finished glumly. This time it was Lita that took action. "Awww...don't take it so hard girlfriend," she said as she enveloped Serena into a big hug. "Yeah Serena, all of us will be graduating in a month. There is a big world out there waiting." Amy chipped in. However, Raye was silent and seemed to look deep in thought. After the mini cheer Serena up session, the other girls rushed off, claiming schoolwork, leaving Serena and Raye at the table.  
  
Raye finally broke the silence. "Serena, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone else, but I know that you are in love with him." "WHAT?!?!?!!? Raye, what in the world gave you that idea?" "Do you really want answers. Alright here they are. One, you used to hang with us all the time, but when he came along, you started canceling on us and we barely saw you anymore. Two, when we did see you, all you talked about was Darien this and Darien that, and finally the pain in your eyes when you talk about him now. Is that enough?"   
  
At this point, Serena was close to tears. *Did I really abandon my friends for him? What in the world came over me? Could Raye be right? Is this love that I feel for him? I barely even know him...* Serena became engrossed in her own thoughts as Raye continued speaking.  
"And another thing......Darien is right over there!", that should get her attention, Raye smirked. "Where?!?!?!?" Serena jumped, giving Raye the desired reaction. "See what I mean....you can't get your mind off of him. I think that you know what you have to do." Raye finished as she got up, pulling Serena up with her. "C'mon we have to get our work done if we want to graduate." With that, the two young women bundled up and headed outside into the cold weather.  
  
  
  
University Observatory  
  
"Damn....why does everything look like her? I could have sworn that I saw a new constellation." Darien groaned as he pulled his eyes away from the telescope lens. *What am I'm going to do. She is invading every aspect in my life. I can't even enjoy my research anymore, because I shared it with her. I am finally able to admit that my feelings for her are more than infatuation, but is it love? And if it is, how am I going to deal with it.....maybe I need to take a walk. Let the cold air clear my head a little. With that, Darien grabbed his coat and started walking, the wind ruffling his hair.  
  
  
Campus, Late Evening  
  
Cold air whipped around Serena, but she didn't even seem to notice. After trying to go to sleep for an hour, she decided that a walk might do the trick. After pulling on some sweats and putting on hat, gloves, and coat, she went out the door, in search of peace. Ten minutes later, she arrived at 'her' bench and sat down, allowing the cold air to clear her mind. As she leaned back, she opened her eyes to the nightly sky, and was struck by the beauty she saw there.   
"The sky seem so clear tonight. I wonder if Darien is taking advantage......Uhhhhh, why won't he leave my head. Raye is right, I do love him. I might not know everything little detail about his life, but I know enough about HIM that I love him. Why did this happen now? My last semester in college and I fall in love with my TA. I wonder what Mom would say." After realizing that she was freezing, Serena decided to return to her room. However, she didn't notice the shadowy figure leaning against the tree that heard every word she said.  
  
  
  
  
to be continued......  
  
  
  
I think that this in long enough, so I'm going to stop it here. Who is the shadowy figure and now that Serena has admitted to herself that she is in love with Darien what will she do? Stay tuned  
  
  
  
p.s.--- Never walk around a college campus late at night by yourself.....use the buddy system! Just had to say that!  
  
ja ne minna  



	6. Chapter 5

Author Notes:  
  
Nothing this time...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, I'm just using the characters for a story I want to write...enough said!  
  
  
  
Title: Astronomical-Chapter 5 (Visions)  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating:PG   
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
Darien's Apartment-That Night  
  
  
Darien walked into his apartment still in a daze over Serena's words. He slowly made it to his bedroom and prepared for bed. As his head hit the pillow, he immediately fell into a dreamworld.  
  
  
Begin Dream  
  
  
Darien looks around the church at the family and friends that are gathered there to celebrate this special day with him. His best man and childhood friend, Andrew, notices that Darien's knees start to knock together. " I guess asking if you are nervous is a stupid question, huh?" Darien turned around and smiled weakly. As he turned back around to face the altar, he heard the first strains of music signaling the entrance of the bridal party. Serena's friends Amy, Lita, and Mina entered the church, with Raye bringing up the rear as the Maid of Honor. After this the flower girl and ringbearer walked down the aisle to the cooing noises from the audience.   
  
Finally, the wedding march started and the rear doors were thrown open. There stood Serena, on the arm of her father, in the most beautiful wedding gown ever designed. She opted to go for the simple and elegant look with white silk molding to her curves to end at her ankles and trailing behind her. The bodice was cut into a V, where a strand of pearls rested. Her hair was done up in a bun, with trendils skimming her face, and a sheer veil covering her gorgeous features.   
  
Darien was struck dumb by the sight his bride made. He was pretty sure that his mouth hung open, and was confirmed when Andrew commented," Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies." Darien promptly closed his mouth but continued to stare at the vision that was coming towards him. *She is more beautiful than all the stars I've ever seen*, Darien thought to himself with pride. Once she reached him, she smiled, and put her hands in his. Together, they faced the priest who then started the ceremony.  
  
The ceremony was a beautiful one and there was not a dry eye in the house as the two lovers exchanged vows. As the priest proclaimed them man and wife, Serena and Darien gazed into each other's eyes. As if on automatic, their faces seemed to inch forward closer and closer, their lips just an breath away.....  
  
  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Darien popped up, believing that he was in the middle of a war. He looked around, until he found the source of the noise. Pushing a button, he turned off the alarm. Now starting to wake up fully, he also started to remember some of the details of his dream. *My wedding with Serena as the bride....like that would happen in a thousand years, especially the way things are now. She loves me, I heard her and now that I know that, I can finally admit to myself that I love her too. However, that doesn't change the fact that we are still have a student-teacher relationship. What am I'm going to do?* With this problem to think about, Darien slowly got ready for the day. As he was drinking his morning coffee, he glanced at the faculty calendar that he hung up on his wall. What caught his eye nearly made him spit out the coffee he just sipped.   
  
There in bold letters were: December 15-Fall Commencement. *Only 27 days until she graduates.......then she will be gone* Darien mused to himself. Then the lightbulb went off. *Wait!! That means in 27 days she will a graduate and therefore no longer a student, which means that I will finally be able to tell her of my feelings. Darien, you dummy, why didn't you think of this sooner* Gulping down the rest of his coffee, he grabbed coat and keys, and flew out the door with a plan forming in his mind to win Serena over.  
  
  
  
Campus Quad-One Week Later  
  
"I don't know who is doing this either. I've tried to think of anyone that would be interested, but I come up with nothing." Serena said to her friends as they ate lunch. "Do you think that it could be Darien?", Mina asked, ever the romantic. "Absolutely not! After his behavior, that wasn't even a possibility..." *I wish that it was though* Serena said to herself. "So, besides poems, what else have you received from this 'secret admirer'?" Lita asked. "Well, at first it was roses and letters. Then I started getting these poems which would put Byron to shame. I just don't know what to do" Serena finished. Raye jumped in, "I guess you have a wait and see situation on your hand then. Has the person asked to meet yet?" "No, but I hope that they ask soon, because I'm about to go crazy with curiosity. Oh.....look at the time, it's time to go to physics Mina. C'mon before we're late. I have to a lot to catch up on." Serena replied pulling Mina behind her.  
  
  
Classroom, Later That Day  
  
"Okay class, settle down, settle down. There are a couple of announcements that you need to hear. First, the final in this class will take place on December 12th at 8am. Those of you who are graduating this semester will have your scores posted the following day. Your TA, Darien and a couple of other physics TA's have decided to hold a study session where you can ask any questions and get help on those topics that you find difficult. Darien, would you like to elaborate on this?" "Sure. The study session will be held on December 11th from 8am to 9pm. I encourage all of you to come out if you need the help. Even if you don't need it, it's always good to review. If you have any questions, send email or you can see me after to class. Back to you Professor Davis."  
  
"Thank you Darien. Now class, we will begin our lecture where we left off from the other day. Now if you multiply the joules by the work done...." the professor started to drone on, and Serena cut out. The only thing that could grab her attention at the moment was the profile of Darien Centuri. *Why is this the man that I have chosen to love, when I know that he is off limits? I guess this is what mom meant when she said that there would be days like this. I wish I could feel his lips one more time, run my fingers through his ebony hair, but that is the things that fantasy is made of.* Serena emerged from her daydream, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Mina asked, looking concerned for her friend. "I'm fine....I just spaced out for a minute. I'll be okay." Serena grinned and turned around to pay attention to the lesson.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Darien watched Serena. * I wonder how she is reacting to the 'gifts' that I am giving her. It is so good to finally see her back in class, even though it makes me ache inside not to tell her how I feel. I still remember the feel of her lips on mine. I don't think that I'll be able to forget it, ever. I also miss her company. She finally gave light to what could have been a very dreary existence. Just wait a little while longer Sere....you'll know sure enough.....I promise that!* Darien decided as he turned his attention back to the lecture.  
  
  
Serena's Room-Late Afternoon  
  
As she stared at her homework, Serena began to think about the events of the last couple of days. The gifts, the person behind them, and her feelings for a certain TA. *Why does my life have to be so complicated. All I wanted was a drama free semester and look what happens. I fall in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way, and now I have some chasing me. This feels like a bad episode of 90210* Getting up from her desk, she plopped down on the bed and decided to take a 30-minute nap. Closing her eyes, she fell into a dream  
  
  
  
Begin Dream  
  
Today was a wonderful day. Serena Taylor is finally a college graduate. Her family flew in to celebrate this special day with her. Even though she had achieved one of the most important goals in her life she felt....unfulfilled somehow. She decided to take one more walk around campus and try to remember her years here. As she sat down on 'her' bench, she looked at the winter sun make it's departure towards the horizon coloring the sky red and orange. "That is so beautiful" Serena said to herself, when she heard a familiar voice say, "Not as beautiful as you." Serena not believing her ears, turned around so that her eyes could confirm her suspicions. To her greatest joy and fears, stood Darien Centuri. "Wh..wh..what did you say?" Serena stammered. At this, Darien chuckled and repeated, "Not as beautiful as you. I would like to clear some things up with you. Do you have the time right now?" "Sure, my parents and friends are getting ready for dinner, which should take a while. What's on your mind?" Serena tried to say as calmly as possible. Darien came closer, sat down on the bench beside her, and turned around so that they were looking face to face.  
  
"Serena, I want to first say congratulations on your graduation today. I know that you worked hard and you deserve the best." Serena blushed at this statement. "Thank you. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" " No actually there is more. I want to apologize for my behavior. It's just that your kiss affected me more than I care to admit at the time. I still remember that kiss Serena....do you?" "All the time..." Serena blurted out before she could close her mouth. "I was hoping you would feel that way. How about we make some more memories...hmm?" Darien asked as he swiftly brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately. Serena responded immediately to his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Once they came up for air, Darien opened his mouth to say something, but Serena put a finger to his mouth shaking her head no, remembering what happened last time. "No Serena, I have to say this....I just want you to know that you have truly touched my life and I want to thank you for that. I love you, and I have for quite a while. I hoped that the gifts would tell you of my femphh......" was all Darien could get out before Serena gave him a passionate kiss of her own. Once that was over, she Serena gazed into his midnight blue eyes and said, "Ditto."  
  
End Dream  
  
  
Serena woke up immediately still clinging to traces of the dream. * I wish that would happen, but I know where wishes get you....* As she glanced at the clock on her nightstand she realized that two hours had passed. "Oh no...I'm supposed to go to dinner with the girls. Well, better hurry up before Raye bites my head off..." as she grabbed her coat ran out the door.  
  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
  
  
you know what to do.....PLEASE send EMAIL. It makes the story go a lot faster. :-   
  
ja!  



	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:  
  
Alright minna...I think that this will be the conclusion of Astronomical. I just want to say thanks to all that took the time to read my fic. I really appreciate all the comments that I've gotten for it. I am really thinking about doing a epilogue for this but it will count on how much feedback I get for this....HINT HINT!!!! Special thanks go out the following: Lady Ci, Queen Sereya, Angel Love, Becky, ACJ, Maria Green, Usagi Bunny, and anyone else that gave me encouragement. If I forgot to mention you, please blame my head and not my heart. Now on with the conclusion of Astronomical  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Astronomical-Chapter 6 (Wishes Do Come True)  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG   
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
With graduation a week and a half away, the campus seemed to bustle with activity. There was preparation for the ceremony of course and students were starting to buckle down to prepare for the upcoming exams. The local coffee loved this time of year, because sales seemed to boom. Students seemed to crave the rush caffeine gave their poor tired brains. At midnight, it was a tradition that students go around campus let out a piercing scream to relieve some of the stress, much to the annoyance of other students that were trying to study in their dorm rooms (AN: Believe me, when your trying to study Organic Chem., this can be a REAL pain).   
  
This year found Serena and her friends busily trying to prepare for finals, well except for Amy who was ten chapters ahead in every class. Since they were graduating, it seemed that there was more tension added. It seemed that they have been wearing the same clothes that they had put on three days ago and that pencils and pens have become barrettes for their hair. The pencils that weren't in their hair had become nubs by the constant chewing and gnawing done on them. All in all, it was the normal behavior of college students during this time of year.  
  
Well, until late at night, when Serena would read and re-read the poems and letters that she had gotten over the last couple of weeks. She still didn't have a clue, as to who felt this way about her, which was about the only thing that made her smile lately. The Centuri incident (as she loved to call it) was still there. Truth be told, it seemed that she was deeper in love with him than before. Part of this was due to his change in attitude towards her and everyone in general. Instead of being the cold grump that he projected so well, she started to see the Darien she fell in love with shining through.   
  
The way he used to act towards her only during the tutoring sessions, now have seem to spillover into all areas. Even some of the other students commented on how Darien seemed more "mellow". Serena even noticed that there was a certain spark in his eye. *Probably some girl.....that would explain the change of mood. I hope that is not the reason, but if it is, I'm glad that he found someone to make him happy. Besides, I have an admirer and hopefully he will be revealed soon.* Serena thought as she prepared for another cram session with the girls.  
  
  
University Observatory-Late Night  
  
*Tonight is a night that I would kill for. With the night sky so clear, it would be so much easier for me to look at the stars above. However, there only seems to be one star in my life that I can think about* Darien sighed as he turned away from the telescope, rubbing his eyes. *I should be on top of the world right now. My research is going well, I'm almost finished my coursework for the semester, and I have finally found someone that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with. Now, if only she knew that it was me, everything else would fall into place.* Glancing at his watch, Darien noticed the late hour and decided that it was time for another gift 'drop' for Serena. "I just hope that she is sleep....." muttered Darien as he gathered up the gift, the rest of his things and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Serena's Room-Same Night  
  
Serena had just woken up from the same dream she has been having for a couple of weeks about her and Darien. After releasing a few heavy sighs, she made her way the her windowseat, one of the few places where she was able to find solace. *Oh why do I have to keep having this dream? Could it be that it will come true....**Sere, you already said that THIS could never happen** I know, I know but can't a girl always hope? **Yeah, but everyone has limits** I know that too. I think I've about reached mine. Besides, I have someone who cares deeply for me, even if I don't know who they are, graduating in ten days, and a BRIGHT future with NASA (AN: Her major is Astronomy, so I figured I would give her a plush career....). I should be on top of the world right now. Once I get Centuri out of my system, I will be* Serena concluded as she turned he head to gaze at the night sky, the full moon caressing her face gently. She was so deep in a daze that she didn't hear the discreet knock on her door.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Serena decided that it was time to get back to work. Working two hours non-stop, Serena realized that she needed a shower to rejuvenate herself. Gathering up her bathroom necessities, she opened the door and almost tripped over something. When she regained her balance, she noticed that it was a little package with a note attached. After looking around the hall for traces of anyone that could have left it, she slowly reached for the package and went back into her room. Sitting down on her bed, she opened up the letter and read:  
  
  
Serena,  
  
I know that you are wondering when I will reveal myself to you and I have to say that I am still a coward, but believe me, that it will be soon, because it's beginning to become harder everyday not to take you in my arms and never let you go. Until that time, please accept this a token of my love. The significance of it is that, just like a star, you guided me to a better life, a life filled with love, and I am eternally thankful.  
  
  
  
Love Always  
  
  
  
Putting the letter down, she opened up the package to reveal a jewelry box. She lifted the lid to reveal a thin solid gold chain. A star shaped charm was attached with her name scrawled across it. Serena could do nothing but stare at it in amazement. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Placing it around her neck, she put the letter with the other things that she had received from her admirer. Getting up, she went and to the shower and for the first time in a while, she started to sing.  
  
  
  
  
Student Union-Next Day  
  
"Hey Sere, where did you get that wonderful necklace?" Mina asked. Suddenly all the people at the table focused their attention at Serena and the aforementioned necklace. "Oh....this is another gift that my admirer sent me. He wrote me the most beautiful letter....." "Doesn't he always", Raye muttered. "Oh hush up.......now where was I before I was so RUDELY interrupted," Serena said glancing at Raye. "Oh yeah....the letter was so beautiful and he also said that we will meet soon. I can barely stand it. I can't wait to find out who it is." Serena gushed. Truth be told neither could anyone else at that table. Serena's friends all felt happy for her, because she was starting to show signs of her old self, which they had missed lately. They figured it was about time that their friend was appreciated for the fine person that she was.  
  
  
"Alright...we have to get back to the books. I have a big bio final coming up and I want to ace it." Amy said bringing everyone back to reality. "Awww Amy, you ruin all our fun..." Lita smilingly commented as they all went back to sticking their noses in the books.  
  
  
Days and nights started melding together as students started taking finals and studying for those that were to come. So far, Serena and her friends had fared very well. By the end of the week everyone had one more final to go. For Serena and Mina that was physics. It seemed that they had studied for two days straight going over the semester worth of work again and again. It was no wonder that once their heads hit the pillow they were down for the count. They slept so heavy that they even missed the review session and barely made it to the final.  
  
  
  
December 12th-Early Morning  
  
"Ahhh.....I feel so rested I guess that it is time to get up" Checking the time she noticed that it was only 7:30am. *I'll just take a shower and prepare for the review session, and also prepare myself to see Darien one last time* Serena thought as she headed towards the shower. After taking long hot shower, she dried herself off, and leisurely got dressed. As she put on her watch, she looked at the time and the date. *Wait a minute....this says it's the 12th. If the 12th is today, that means that I am TWENTY minutes late for my final. OHMIGOODNESS!!!!!" Serena screamed. She raced to the phone and dialed Mina's number. "Hello..Hello...Mina...wake up hon, we're LATE...No, not for breakfast...for our last final!!!!" I'll be there in two minutes. You better be ready!" Serena slammed the phone down. Grabbing pencils, formula sheets and coat, she whirled out the door.  
  
  
  
Classroom  
  
  
Darien was really starting to worry about Serena. When she didn't show to the review session yesterday, he thought that maybe she was trying to avoid him, but now that she is late, he started to wonder what happened to her. *I hope that she isn't sick. We haven't had the chance to 'meet' yet....* Darien contemplated as two blonde whirlwinds entered the classroom, spouting apologies for their tardiness. Professor Davis just smiled because he was a college student once too. He just smiled, handed them their tests and wished them good luck.   
  
Immediately, both women sat down and began the test. After two hours the professor asked that everyone stop and turn in their tests to Darien. As Serena turned hers in, she said, "Mr. Centuri, I just want to thank you for the all the help that you gave me throughout the semester. It really helped me, especially today. This might be the last time that we see each other, so I just want to wish you luck in all that you do and be happy." "Thank you Serena, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope that we do see each other again...." Darien replied. *Believe me Sere, it will be sooner than you think, my love. I think it's time to reveal myself* Darien thought as he watched his own personal shining star leave the classroom.  
  
  
Graduation Day  
  
  
Even though the campus seemed to be a deep freeze, the winter sun was shining and there was merriment in the air as families and friends came to see their graduates. Serena's parents seemed to exhibit a prideful glow as they congratulated their daughter on her achievements. Even her younger brother said, " Nice job, sis." The ceremony was wonderful and Ken Taylor, Serena's dad, caught every moment on video. When Serena's name was called, there was a distinct rise in noise level as everyone heard Illene Taylor shout out, "That's my BABY!!!"  
  
After the ceremony, there were a lot of pictures and good-byes. Serena and her friends stayed together throughout all the madness and it was decided that everyone would go to dinner that night. Once this announcement was made, everyone went their separate ways, headed for their dorm rooms. However, Serena felt that she would take a detour and just walk around campus one more time. Plus she would be meeting her admirer in an half an hour and she didn't want to miss it!  
  
As she sat down on 'her' bench for the last time, she looked at the winter sun make it's departure towards the horizon coloring the sky red and orange. "That is so beautiful" Serena said to herself, when she heard a familiar voice say, "There are other things that I know which could rival that." Serena froze, not believing her ears, turned around so that her eyes could confirm her suspicions. To her greatest joy and fears, stood Darien Centuri. "Wh..wh..what did you say?" Serena stammered. At this, Darien chuckled and repeated, "There are other things that I know which could rival that" Darien came closer, sat down on the bench beside her, and turned around so that they were looking face to face.  
  
  
*Why do I have this weird feeling of deja vu?* Serena thought as she stared into his midnight blue eyes. Finally Darien spoke.   
"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. Why are you here Serena?" "Same here." "Really, what a coincidence.....hey Serena, what advice would you give to a guy that is madly in love with a girl, but is unsure if he should reveal his feelings?" Serena was shocked to say the least. *Why would Darien Centuri ask me for advice....I guess wonders never cease...kinda reminds me of my situation...I hope he comes soon* Serena thought. "Well, I think it is better to tell a person your true feelings. If they ridicule you, then they weren't worthy of the love you had to give. Plus, you'll never know how the other person feels about you if you just tell them." Serena finished. Darien gazed at the point where the Sun was meeting the horizon. * I know that you love me, I heard you, but I don't think that I can survive being hurt by you...**Oh Centuri, just take a chance. She deserves to know that you love her and return her feeling tenfold. Tell her...Tell her...TELL HER!!!** Okay.. Okay* Darien snapped out of it when he felt a light tapping on his arm.  
  
"Well Darien I hope I've helped you out...I guess I'll be going now......" Serena said as she started to rise from the bench. "Wait! Before you go I just have to say one more thing. Serena, just like a star, you guided me to a better life, a life filled with love, and I am eternally thankful." Darien waited as he let his words sink in. The realization wasn't slow in coming. "It was YOU!??!?!?!?!??" Serena exclaimed. *Well, not quite the reaction I was expecting.....* " Yes, it was me, Serena. I know that my moods have been shifting lately, but I just have to let you know that....I love you, and I have for some time. The only reason that I pushed myself away from you is because I didn't want to be hurt, and you don't know how much power you have to hurt me. I used the teacher/student relationships as an excuse to further distance myself from you, even when I knew that you would graduate at the end of the semester and we would be able to be together. I just want to apologize for all the things that I put you through, and I hope that one day you will forgive me". Darien started to fidget, waiting with baited breath for Serena's response.  
  
Serena couldn't believe it!! Her wish had finally come true. She was so happy that the only thing she could do was launch herself in his arms and give him a passionate kiss. Once they came up for air, all Serena had to say was, "If you give me a love letter and poem per week, I will be happy to be with you forever!" "No Problem!" Darien exclaimed as he pulled her to him once more.   
  
Neither Serena or Darien noticed the last rays of the sun fade away and the night take over the sky. As the two lovers continued to kiss, the stars began to appear and shine extra brightly as in approval of the relationship that had just been formed under the night sky, a purely astronomical event  
  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  
only if you want it to be...if I get enough email, I'll do an epilogue. I hope that you enjoyed my fic and thanx to all the showed luv  
  
ja   
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~  



	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.....nuff said  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
As promised here is the epilogue that some of you been waiting for. Personally, I didn't want to end it and I am thinking of doing a sequel (since I finally seen the S movie). Anyway, I'm happy to hear that you have enjoyed my story and I just want to give a BIG thank you to all those that encouraged me...you know who you are. Please if you are reading this for the first time, please give some feedback, cause that is the only way I can get better. Before I forget I would like to thank Diana Moon and Lady Spring for posting my work on their sites. Now, without further ado.....  
  
  
Title: Astronomical-Epilogue (Dreams Realized)  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
Rating: G  
  
Two Years Later  
  
It was a crisp, clear winter night, stars twinkling, the moon illuminating the earth with its bright glow. Below this walked two people enjoying the beauty and serenity of the night. "Can you believe it, Darien? How everything is falling into place for us. You with your research at NASA and me entering the astronaut program (AN: What can I say....she's a genius!). Can it get any better than this?" "Yeah...sure Serena" Darien replied. Serena frowned and shook her head at this. For the past couple of weeks, it seemed that Darien had been distracted, and with each passing day, she became increasingly worried. So worried in fact, that she started to have doubts about their relationship like she had in the beginning. "Darien, are you sure that you are alright? It seems that you have been so stressed lately. Is there anything that I can do?" Serena looked up into his face, partially hidden by the nighttime shadows. She felt Darien slow down and turn towards her. "Serena, can we talk?" "Sure....let's sit down on that bench over there." she said as she led them over to a small wooden bench that was to the side of the path.   
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Serena started, trying to lighten the somber mood that had seemed to descend on them. When Darien raised his head and his eyes met hers, Serena was filled with apprehension. *What is going on....why does he look so uncertain and afraid* Serena thought as she gazed back into his midnight blue eyes. "Serena, as you know, we have been going together for almost two years now, and I have to say that it has been one of the most happiest times in my life, but I know that there is something else greater out there for both of us and I wanted to know....." At this point, Serena interrupted. "Wait...don't say anymore...please...I understand where you are going with this and I know the 'let's be friends' part is coming up so why don't we just get it over with" Serena jumped up from the bench, ready to storm off into the night until Darien grabbed her wrist, smiling up at her.   
  
"Oh Serena, that is one of the many reasons that I love you. Please, just hear me out. Now, as I was saying, I think that it is time for both of us to strive towards greater things, but I wanted to know if we can start that journey together." Rising off the bench, Darien stood before Serena and then kneeled down in front of her. Grasping her hand, Darien looked at the woman who had made such an impact on his life. "Serena, I know that you have been worried about me and why I have been so distracted lately, but I've finally gotten up the courage to do something that I have wanted to do for some time." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a jeweler's box and opened it, revealing a star-shaped diamond solitaire set in a platinum band. "Serena, you have been the bright star that has illuminated my life and made me realize how precious it is. I just want to ask you are you willing to share it with me...will you become my wife?"  
  
Serena could do no more than stare at him, until the joy and happiness filled her to the point of overflowing. When Serena didn't answer immediately, Darien hung his head, missing the smile that spread to across her face. When Serena noticed Darien's position, she slowly lifted his face and placed her lips on his. Darien immediately responded and gathered Serena in his arms. When they had to come up for air, the first thing Serena could say was, "I guess wishing on a shooting star really works." With that, the two lovers once again embraced, enjoying the feel of each other in their arms.  
  
  
  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Serena, will you calm down?!?!? You are not the first person to get married you know." Raye scolded as she tried to get Serena to sit down in front of the vanity mirror. Mina, Lita and Amy, the other bridesmaids, were busy trying to take care of the other small problems that usually happen during a wedding day. Once Raye had finished doing Serena's hair, she helped Serena place her veil on her head. "Ohmigoodness Serena, you look so beautiful." Raye said with tears glistening in her eyes. "Raye, don't you start to tear up on me...do you want Mina to have to do my make up again....remember how long it took the last time..." Serena said, her voice trembling. "You're right. Plus, I don't think that Darien will be able to wait any longer than he has to." Raye said. As both women were giggling at this, the door opened, revealing the other bridesmaids and Serena's parents.  
  
"My baby girl.....I am so proud of you" Illene Taylor walked over to Serena and gave her a hug, "I am going to miss you Serena Diane Taylor. Always remember that I love you and by the way you tell Serena Taylor Centuri that I will see her after the ceremony." At this, Illene stepped back smiling at her daughter. Noticing the time, Raye said, "Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road." With that, everyone filed out the room.  
  
Once everyone was lined up, the strains of Bach's "Air" started to fill the church. Then the processional began, with Amy starting. Soon, Lita and Mina followed, with Raye bringing up the rear as the Maid of Honor. Then the ringbearer and flower girl walked down the aisle, receiving oohs and ahhs from the audience. Finally the doors opened once again to reveal Serena and her father.  
  
When Darien looked up, he couldn't believe the beauty that was coming towards him. When his eyes met Serena's he was overcome with utter happiness and complete serenity, feeling that in some way, he was fulfilling some part of his destiny. Once Serena reached him at that altar and smiled at him, he thanked God once again for becoming a TA.  
He turned around, with the woman he loved and waited for the minister to begin the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..........."  
  
  
  
One week later  
  
"Who would have known that taking a physics class would lead to this?" Serena murmured to Darien, as they stood on the balcony of their honeymoon suite. "Yeah, who would have known, but I have to admit I thank God everyday for bringing us together, even though I was opposed to it at first." Darien chuckled. "Opposed is putting it mildly." Serena replied. As the couple looked up into the night sky, they each caught sight of a shooting star. Darien noticed the Serena closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Once she opened her eyes, Darien leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So, what did you wish for?" "Well, let's just say time will tell if it will come true. Will you help me...." Serena said as she turned around in his arms. "Of course darling" as he guided her back into the suite, entering the paradise that was created just for them.  
  
  
Five years later  
  
"Rini, sweetheart, are you ready to say goodbye to Mommy?" Darien asked his three year old daughter. "Yeah.....Daddy when is she coming back?" Rini asked, looking up at him with large cinnamon eyes. "In ten days......we will count down together, okay?" "Okay, and Daddy can you finish that story you were telling me about the Moon Princess?" "Anything for my lucky star" Darien said. With that, Rini laid her head on her father's shoulder, content. Darien gathered the rest of his things, placed his daughter in her car seat, and together, they drove down to Cape Canaveral, to watch his Serena, realize her dreams.  
  
Cape Canaveral, FL  
  
"This is Jason Winters for Channel 5 news. Today, the space shuttle Aurora will begin its ten-day visit in space, while attempting a space walk on the moon. As we speak, the astronauts are preparing to board the shuttle and start the sequences for the start of the launch. It seems that they are ready and now we will turn it over to mission control......"  
  
  
Inside NASA  
  
"Alright people...are we go?" "Yes, Mission Control, all systems are go, ready to commence launch sequence." "Roger that...Godspeed Aurora. Mission Control out" "Copy that Mission Control, Aurora out." Once this was done, there seemed to be a buzz of activity as everyone prepared to initiate the launch.   
  
As the countdown started, Darien looked outside the window at the shuttle, his daughter in his arms. As the space shuttle began to leave the launch pad, he sent a silent prayer up to God, asking him to look over his wife and to bring her back safely.  
  
  
Few Days Later....on the Moon  
  
*Oh Darien, I wish you could be here with me. There is so much beauty that is NOT seen through a telescope. I miss you and Rini so much, but it's amazing the connection I feel to this place. Kinda reminds me of that tale of the Moon Princess and her Earth Prince.* Serena sighed. "Hey Centuri...you alright, over" "Yeah, McDonald, just looking at the beauty around me, over.' Serena said "Well, hurry up and get your samples. We're running out of time here." " Alright...I'm coming." As she gathered the last samples and glided to the lunar module, she took one more look at the earth from the moon. "I'll be home soon, Darien."  
  
  
So this is REALLY the ending of Astronomical. I know that it is kinda of a crappy ending, but sometimes that how it happens. Please let me know what you thought about my story....THANX!!  
  
  
ja minna-san  
  
  
~o~Midnight Dreamer~o~  
  



End file.
